Drunken Mystery One Shot
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: One bad break up leads to Sasuke going back to his favorite bar he went to before he got into his relationship. But he notices a few things have changed since then and a lot for the better. That's where he meets his new bartender Naruto and they hit it off talking and become close friends unknown to Sasuke that Naruto is actually gay. Will these two figure out what they want?


_**I had to do this one shot because it wouldn't leave my mind. Let me know what you think..**_

 _ **This is the third of the month and it's only a one-shot.**_

* * *

When two men meet each other at the bar and all they do is learn about one another. One is a known gay bartender and the other is a usual straight well at least that's what he thought until the bartender made him think differently. One heartbreak leads to bigger and better things.

Sasuke walked into the bar after getting dumped by the girl he has been with over two years. Sasuke used to be a usual at this bar but then he got with the fiery red-head that just dumped him for his so-called friend. So, Sasuke was back at the bar. Sasuke was one of the men in the world that people would get a look at him and think he has everything he wants in life but they couldn't be more wrong.

Sasuke has jet black hair, black eyes, and pale skin. Tonight his attire was black jeans and a blue button up. Sasuke noticed a lot of things changed around the bar he once came to everyday.

Sasuke noticed a few familiar bartenders that he knew from when he came here every day and then a few new ones. Mainly the blonde that seemed to be flirting with a bunch of girls. That's when the usual bartender Sasuke dealt with came by him. The pinkette name Sakura always served him when he came. The pinkette was pretty just Sasuke wasn't interested in her.

"Welcome back Sasuke, haven't seen you in a while." Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura, can I have some whiskey?" Sasuke said.

"Sakura, you know that's not your area it's Naruto's now get over here." Another bartender I knew from before his name is Kiba.

"Hey sir, what can I get for you?" the blonde male bartender who was flirting with the girls asked Sasuke.

"I would like whiskey." Sasuke said trying to block out the sound the girls made for the bartender.

"Naruto, come on take a shot with us." A girl customer asked.

"I already told you Irie I can't drink on the job." Naruto said.

'At least he has morals,' Sasuke thought.

"Aww… can you drink with us when you get off?" the girl named Irie called.

"I close today so sorry I can't, run along now so I can get other customers their drinks." Naruto said as he started Sasuke's drink.

The blonde named Naruto finally looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was in a state of shock to see the brightest blue eyes he has ever seen.

Naruto worked at the bar for a year now and never has been attracted to a customer like he felt for Sasuke. It's not like Naruto never got hit on by his customers he just respectfully declined the advances.

Naruto was a natural blonde and natural tan, he has bright blue eyes that shined like sapphires, he was about five foot eight and he had an athlete build. Naruto was opposite of Sasuke. Sasuke was dark and Naruto was bright.

"My name is Naruto; I will be your server for the rest of the night." Naruto said with a smile that showed all his straight white teeth.

"You will probably be my server every night from now on. Name is Sasuke," Sasuke said downing his drink and handing it back to Naruto.

"What are you going to be doing here every night that you can't do at home?" Naruto asked.

"It's boring," Sasuke said.

Sasuke actually wanted to say it was lonely there but he didn't want to tell a stranger that.

"So, it was a break up then?" Naruto said raising one of his blonde eyebrows.

Sasuke looked up from his new drink to the bartender and was shocked to see genuine eyes staring back at him.

"How did you know?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because your good looking and anyone who is with you wouldn't let you stay at a bar by yourself." Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't have time to comment before Sakura came back around.

"Hey Sasuke, you got a good bartender on your hands." Sakura said gesturing to Naruto.

"Yeah better than you." Naruto mocked.

"Shut up Naruto," Sakura said swatting Naruto. Naruto just kept smiling.

"BARTENDER!" a guy from across the room screamed for Naruto.

"Be right back, don't drink all that before I get back now Sasuke." Naruto said with a charming smile and walked to the other customer.

Sasuke watched as the blonde bartender walked away forgetting that Sakura was there until she pulled on his sleeve.

"What's been going on Sasuke? You haven't been here since you started dating Karin." Sakura said softly.

"Yeah well that relationship is done and over with." Sasuke said not going into detail.

Sakura wasn't able to ask more before they heard a loud ruckus from where Naruto was. They turned to see Naruto putting a man's face into the counter.

"You will refrain from disrespecting people in this bar understand?" Naruto said as he had the man in a grip lock hold.

The man struggled but it was no use because Naruto was like a rock he wasn't going to move. That was when Naruto picked the guy up by his neck and tossed him to the floor.

"Get Out!" Naruto said threw gritted teeth. The man stood up but he wobbled and ran out the bar.

Everyone in the bar knew who the true bouncer of this bar was when Naruto was there. Naruto helped everyone in the bar and he let no one get disrespected. Sasuke couldn't believe how much his favorite bar changed since he's been gone.

Another thing Sasuke couldn't believe was in the first time in his life he got a hard on for a guy after seeing him get aggressive with that man and man handle him. Sasuke just put off and blamed the liquor for it happening, because no way was he gay. That was the first night that he was ever physically attracted to a guy.

A month has passed since Sasuke met Naruto and he still was under the impression that Naruto was a straight man. All the woman around him all the time made it hard for him to believe that the blonde was a gay man. But there were moments that made him feel that Naruto was hitting on him but it went back to being friendly banter.

"Hey Kiba," Sasuke said coming up to his usual seat looking for Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke," Kiba said back. "I will be your server tonight." Kiba said as he looked at a crowd of woman.

"Okay, what's going on over there?" Sasuke asked curious about the big group of woman.

"That's Naruto drinking with the ladies tonight. I don't know why they always hit on him even though they know he is gay." Kiba said thinking Sasuke knew already.

Sasuke was in a daze when he heard those words out of Kiba's mouth.

'So, he is gay,' Sasuke thought.

"What can I get you, Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"Jell-O shots, four." Sasuke said shocking Kiba.

"Alright," Kiba said as he saw Naruto coming toward them.

Unknown to Sasuke, Naruto sat next to him and just stared at him.

Sasuke turned his head to have the blonde in casual attire staring at him. Naruto was wearing blue jeans, a black shirt, and black shoes.

"Hey Sasuke, it's nice to see you on this side of the counter." Naruto said with a smile.

Kiba looked at his friend and had to hold back a chuckle.

"Go find a spot and I will send your drinks to you." Kiba said knowing how Naruto gets when he starts to drink.

"I never seen your whole body aside from when you walk out the bar." Naruto said walking to a small table in the corner of the bar.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He could swear that Naruto was hitting on him.

"Naruto, how much did you drink?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing, I was waiting for you to come since I knew you were going to come." Naruto said sitting down and Sasuke sat next to him.

"Would if I didn't come?" Sasuke said raising his eyebrow.

Naruto chuckled at Sasuke, "you come every day you were coming. For more than one reason." Naruto said with half lidded eyes or that could be the lights playing tricks on Sasuke.

"Oh… so what are my reasons?" Sasuke decided to go for it.

"It used to be because you didn't want to be at your house because of your break up but now it's because of something entirely different…" Naruto said trailing off.

A new waiter of the bar came over with the four Jell-O shots and two tequila shots for them. Sasuke looked back to Kiba and Kiba was gesturing for Sasuke to go for it with Naruto.

Sasuke didn't even touch the drinks he looked straight at Naruto. "Now what's my reason?" Sasuke said not masking his features anymore like the stoic man that he was.

"Me," Naruto said lacing his voice with lust and leaning toward Sasuke over the table.

Sasuke smirked, "are you sure because I could be here for Sakura?" Sasuke said still smirking.

Naruto let out a low chuckle and grabbed a shot and chugged it. Sasuke couldn't ignore how Naruto licked his lips or how he brought the glass up to his lips. They been playing this battle within for a while now and it was about to erupt tonight. Sasuke took a shot of tequila then went to his two Jell-O shots. Naruto was way ahead of him and drank them fast.

When Sasuke was done with his shots Naruto pulled him up and to the bathroom. When they got to the bathroom he shoved Sasuke into a stall and went in for himself. The minute Naruto locked the stall door Sasuke shoved him into it and kissed him. Naruto was fully attentive to how Sasuke wanted to take control. Naruto has never been the Uke before but he thinks he could compromise with this beautiful man.

"Okay, maybe I did start coming for you." Sasuke mumbled once there first kiss stopped.

"Come with me," Naruto said pulling Sasuke out the stall to go out the bar and to a door that is attached to the bar.

"You live upstairs and you shoved me into the bathroom?" Sasuke said his voice laced with amusement.

"Had to make sure," Naruto said as he got his door open.

They didn't even make it upstairs before kissing each other again but this time it was Naruto who was the aggressor and Sasuke was more turned on than before. They pulled each other up the stairs and then had to open another door. Sasuke was new to this so he didn't know exactly how to do this. Were they going to have sex? Sasuke wasn't sure how to go about all this because he was never with a man before.

"Don't think about it," Naruto whispered in his ear as he pulled Sasuke in his apartment above the bar.

"Just feel it, if you don't like anything I do then we can stop." Naruto said.

"What do you want out of this Naruto?" Sasuke asked as Naruto kissed his neck.

"Everything," Naruto said and kissed him on the lips.

Sasuke knew exactly what he meant when he said that because that is exactly what he wanted too. Sasuke wasn't aware when they got into Naruto's bedroom until he got slammed on his bed.

"Do you want to do this?" Naruto asked in a lustful voice that Sasuke couldn't deny turned him on.

Sasuke couldn't speak so he nodded his head. Now he understood what Karin meant that day they broke up. She couldn't help who she was attracted to or that she fell in love with him. Naruto and Sasuke talked that whole month and got to know so much about each other. Sasuke found out that Naruto is two years younger than him, that his parents died when he was a teenager and that none of family members wanted to take him in after that so he had to fend for himself. Naruto learned that Sasuke had an older brother that was the controller of his father's multi-million-dollar company and Sasuke owned his own little business. That he graduated at the top his class every year since he started school. That his brother always teased him and that he believed Sasuke had a brother complex. And that Sasuke was extremely close to his mother not so much his father because his dad was more focused on Itachi. They learned so much in that one month that would have took longer to know about if it wasn't for their connection to each other.

"Sasuke, do you want to be top or bottom?" Naruto asked in a warm voice.

Sasuke didn't know what any of this meant so he needed to be told.

"Top means you're giving; bottom means you're receiving." Naruto said.

"Have you ever bottomed before?" Sasuke asked.

"No, but I will to make you comfortable." Naruto said.

Sasuke's heart warmed that Naruto would compromise for him. But Sasuke was more attracted to Naruto when Naruto was in control.

"I will bottom this time but if I don't like it I want you to stop." Sasuke said with a smile.

Naruto nodded with a smile on his face and started to take off his clothes. Sasuke stared at Naruto's body, this wasn't the first time Naruto had his shirt off in front of him. But the fact that this was only for him turned him on even more than before. Sasuke reached for his shirt and took it off rather quickly and started to unbuckle his pants and pulling them down. Naruto was shocked by how much Sasuke was into this because this was Sasuke's first time with a man. Naruto dipped down to Sasuke's neck and started to lick, nip, and suck on it. Sasuke liked the attention he was getting on his neck so he rubbed his naked erection on Naruto's clothed one. Naruto groaned at the contact and started to pull down his pants.

"How long has it been?" Naruto asked.

"Months," Sasuke answered knowing what Naruto was asking.

"Me too," Naruto said shyly.

That turned Sasuke on even more and made him flip them over and start to bite all over Naruto's body. He reached toward Naruto's face and started to kiss him passionately. Naruto didn't mind being dominated by Sasuke, he found it oddly attractive.

"Okay, I want to be on top now, how do I do this?" Sasuke asked.

"I will show you," Naruto said and raised his hips to take off his pants and Sasuke almost fainted at Naruto's package.

Sasuke moved back to see better on what Naruto was going to show him. What he didn't expect was for Naruto to start riding his own fingers to stretch himself out to prepare for Sasuke to do it with him. Sasuke couldn't believe the sight he was seeing and he could feel himself leaking from all the pre-cum. Sasuke wouldn't last long if Naruto kept doing what he was doing.

Sasuke got impatient and pulled Naruto off his figures and slammed Naruto on the bed on his stomach. When Sasuke seen Naruto's puckered butthole ready for him to take, Sasuke didn't hesitate and plunged his cock all the way inside Naruto and enjoyed hearing the scream Naruto gave him. He waited until Naruto adjusted to his length and when Naruto nodded his head he started to move slowly. It was now Naruto's turn to get impatient with how slow Sasuke was moving, so he flipped them over with Sasuke on his back on the bed and Naruto had his back to Sasuke but on top.

Naruto started to ride Sasuke's dick and moaned as loud someone could think. Sasuke on the other hand couldn't believe what was going on and was a moaning mess, he had the man he was dreaming about for the past month on his dick riding him, moaning like a whore. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto bouncing up and down moaning but looking at him with a smirk that said he was controlling the situation even with a dick in him. Sasuke didn't know why but that irritated him and he reached up and put Naruto on his hands and knees and started to slam into him mercilessly. Naruto started to moan louder as Sasuke kept hitting his prostate brutally.

"Scream for me Naruto," Sasuke whispered in his ear as he bit his ear and his neck.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed then Sasuke slammed harder into Naruto.

Sasuke wasn't fully aware but he went around Naruto's waist with one hand and grabbed Naruto's cock and started to jag him off as he thrust into the blonde.

"Naruto, you feel so good." Sasuke said.

Naruto pushed Sasuke out of him and then laid on his back and gestured for the confused Sasuke toward him. Sasuke couldn't help but listen like an obedient dog, he wanted the blonde so badly. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke and slammed Sasuke into himself again.

Sasuke grunted at the brutal treatment he was even getting. Sasuke never thought this could happen and that he would be this aroused by another man, but here he was and he didn't care at all.

Naruto pulled Sasuke by his face so they could kiss each other. The kiss was as sloppy as they looked right now. Sasuke stopped the kiss and went to Naruto's throat and sucked a big hickey on him, Naruto didn't seem to care because he bared his neck for Sasuke more.

Naruto was a moaning and panting mess along with Sasuke.

"Sasu-ke I'm cum-ming" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke grunted and moaned Naruto's name in his ear. When they both were off their high of their orgasm Sasuke pulled out of Naruto after a nice long kiss and laid right next to him.

"That was amazing," Sasuke said.

"It's hard to believe this was your first time." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah it was my first time. It was hard to believe with all that you did that it was your first time bottoming." Sasuke retorted back.

"Oh I believe you. Your just mad that I can control a situation even with you being on top." Naruto said with an aura of confidence. "I have to go clean myself. You can sleep if you want." Naruto said standing well straining himself to stand.

'Shit, this is painful,' Naruto thought.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked seeing how Naruto was straining his face.

"Fine," Naruto said almost falling but got caught by Sasuke.

"You don't have to lie to me and make yourself strong for me. I already know you're a strong man." Sasuke said picking Naruto up bridal style.

Now don't get Sasuke wrong, he was definitely straining himself too but he didn't like that the blonde was in pain. Sasuke carried Naruto all the way to the bathroom and set him in the tub turning on the water.

"Call me when you want to get out." Sasuke said and walked out the bathroom.

Sasuke walked back to the bedroom and sat on the bed and looked around the room for the first time. For the first time in Sasuke's life he felt a smile come to his face out of pure happiness, not amusement or any other reason.

"I can't believe I did this." Sasuke said with a smile on his face that he couldn't get rid of to save his life that was until his phone rang.

Sasuke looked down at his phone and was shocked to see the person that broke up with him a month ago was now calling him. He wanted to answer it to know what she wanted but then he didn't want to ruin his mood. Sasuke realized within the month that he didn't want to be with her and that he didn't love her, that he never did.

"Hello," Sasuke answered the phone call.

"Sasuke, you answered thank god." Karin said.

"What do you want Karin?" Sasuke said getting irritated from hearing her voice.

"I was wondering if we could talk." Karin said.

"About what?" Sasuke asked.

"About us of course." Karin said like it was the best thing in the world.

"There is no us. What happened to you and Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked getting irritated.

Sasuke didn't get the chance to hear Karin's response because Naruto took the phone from him.

"There is no you and Sasuke. It is me and Sasuke. Don't call my man ever again." Naruto said and hung up on her.

Sasuke was shocked by Naruto and at the same time happy and turned on by him all over again.

"Why did you answer the phone for her?" Naruto said dripping wet and naked.

"Sorry," Sasuke whispered not taking his eyes off the naked body in front of him.

"Tsk' Tsk' Sasuke. Now I have to punish you." Naruto said pushing Sasuke on the bed.

Sasuke got hit by a wave of arousal immediately and he wanted what Naruto was throwing at him.

"And just how do you plan on punishing me?" Sasuke said with a sexy smirk on his face.

This started a whole new round of wonderful sex between the two but with Naruto controlling. Sasuke never thought he would feel this good ever again and he never wanted to let it go.

The next morning, they were both tired and sore from doing it multiple rounds. But since Naruto was the first to wake up he decided to cook breakfast for the both of them. Sasuke woke up and noticed Naruto wasn't anywhere around in the room, but he noticed he was in some new clothes.

'Naruto must have done this,' Sasuke thought as he walked out the room and walked toward the bathroom. But before he made it to the bathroom he caught the smell of food coming from the kitchen so he followed it.

"Morning," Sasuke said as he walked to see Naruto cooking with his shirt off.

Naruto turned around biting his lip and gave a small grin. "You ruined it by coming out here. It was supposed to be breakfast in bed." Naruto said giving him a playful glare.

Sasuke couldn't hold back the smile.

"I made you an egg omelet with tomatoes and cheese in it. I hope you like it." Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke was shocked to know that Naruto remembered his favorite food and then he smiled and walked up to the blonde and gave him a kiss.

"I will be right back." Sasuke said and walked to the bathroom.

They both were nervous and didn't know if the other wanted the relationship that the other wanted and Naruto planned on breaking the ice with Sasuke. He wanted a relationship with Sasuke not just a sexual relationship. Sasuke came in the kitchen after he used the bathroom. They both had a little limp after what they did last night.

"Sasuke, what do you want from this?" Naruto asked.

"Everything," Sasuke said mimicking Naruto from the night before.

When he said that he looked up to see the biggest smile on Naruto's face that made his heart skip a beat. Oh how Sasuke doesn't regret going back to the bar. They ate their breakfast and Sasuke went back to his house to change and go to work.

Later that night Naruto was back at work with the world's biggest hickey on his neck. When Sasuke walked in he was proud to see Naruto was sporting his new hickey like it was an accessory. Sasuke couldn't do the same in his type of business but he would have if he could have. Naruto was talking to his usual customers when Sasuke came in and they were complaining about how he entered a relationship. Naruto seen Sasuke sit down and smiled at him.

One of the woman, the woman named Irie came up to Sasuke and sat next to him. Sasuke thought he was going to get annoyed by her because of how clingy she is toward Naruto but when she spoke he was shocked.

"It's good to see you two finally got together." Irie said smiling while looking at Naruto. "He deserves to be happy." She said and walked away not giving Sasuke a chance to talk.

Naruto walked by Sasuke shortly after and poured Sasuke a glass of whiskey like from when they first met but also poured himself a glass and started drinking.

"I thought you don't drink with the customers…" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You're not a customer." Naruto said with a beautiful smile that showed all his teeth.

"Oh yeah what am I then?" Sasuke said smirking even bigger that it was turning into a smile.

"My man." Naruto said.

That's how one heart break led to a relationship with real love that some people dream of.

* * *

 _ **Review..**_

 ** _November Request month is all about my reader's telling me what to update and what day they want it to be updated so far I only got one request for more information check my profile it will tell you what days are still open for your choice. Just so you know if I don't get a request then I won't post. I already have this month posting schedule ready so if you want a certain story message me or post a review telling what day in November._**


End file.
